


10:15 Saturday Night - (Clint Barton/Reader smut)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers/Reader - Freeform, Clint Barton X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye X Reader - Freeform, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, avengers smut, avengers x plus size reader, avengers x reader - Freeform, clint Barton/plus size reader, clint barton smut, clint barton x plus size reader, clint barton/reader - Freeform, hawkeye x plus size reader, hawkeye/reader - Freeform, marvel smut, marvel x plus size reader, marvel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: reader has never managed to get herself off, and in the middle of a rather disappointing masturbation session, Clint comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, hawkeye/reader
Kudos: 104





	10:15 Saturday Night - (Clint Barton/Reader smut)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes, smut ensues - brief mentions of masturbation, oral (female receiving) 
> 
> Thoughts and feedback are much appreciated, my loves :)

With a huff, her shoulders slumped disappointedly, her lips curling down ever so slightly out of frustration. She muttered a couple inaudible expletives under her breath, her body just not cooperating with her like she had wanted it to.

Yet again, she had attempted trying it, though to no avail, and she hadn't a clue what on earth she could be doing wrong. Was it her fingers? Were they not long enough? Maybe she was doing it wrong. Whatever it was, she just couldn't get herself off. She had tried countless of times, over and over again, and it felt good, really good, however the build up she had worked so hard for just never seemed to release. The feeling in the pit of her stomach never erupted, her legs would tremble, the feeling so astonishing, as if she was at her peak. She wasn't. She never let go, just came down from a load of worked up pleasure, not an orgasm. And even though she knew she couldn't help it, she still decided to blame herself, fingers fiddling with the blankets that barely covered her naked bottom half as she lay in her bed.

She had been staying in a rather luxurious condo with her teammates, Tony insisting that she tag along on their holiday, claiming it would be a good time to get some inspiration, though it was a given that all he wanted was a bit of freedom, some sun and sea would do him good. So, with a room all to herself, she certainly wasn't going to put it to waste. She would relax herself as much as she could, and she had a method in mind, she was just very unfortunate. This wasn't at all different to any normal day. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face in misfortune, the sheets shifting along her bare breasts, the little droplets of sweat she had earned still accumulated her forehead.

"Need some help, darling?" Her head snapped to the intruder, eyes widening before quickly shoving the sheets over her body, trying her hardest not to let that strawberry blush coat her cheeks, though she became noticeably flushed and if the room hadn't been so dark, she was more than sure he would've seen it. He would've smirked, but that would've been no different to what was painted upon his lips already.

"Please. Go away," she spoke exasperated, chest heaving, not only from her friend Clint, but from the built up frustration she had given herself.

He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, easing himself away from the doorframe and quickly closing the door. It had only been open a crack, though maybe it was the noises she had made, disappointment and satisfaction. She had a feeling that was it.

"Come on, baby," the moonlight reflected off his eyes as he moved deeper into her room, "you seem so frustrated," he was extremely right, and the enticing look in his eyes almost immediately made her want to say yes, however she wasn't so sure, her mind flickering with possible scenarios of the morning after. She just hoped to god it wouldn't be awkward.

"You'll be able to finally cum, and I," he smiled whilst biting that pretty bottom lip of his. "Well, I get to see this gorgeous body of yours, don't I, pretty girl?" She whimpered slightly, though loud enough for Clint to hear. He smirked, crouching down next to her side of the bed, grasping the covers and peeling them away from her body. She was completely naked, a light sheen of sweat coated her body and made her look so deliciously sexy, he couldn't refrain his cock from twitching under his jeans at the sight.

His eyes flickered to the sight of her two fingers, her slick noticeably coating two of her digits. Grabbing a hold of her wrist, he brought them to his mouth, letting her slip her fingers into his mouth at her own accord, humming around them from the taste, mouth detaching from them with a pop.

"Tell me, sweetie," his one hand trailed along her jaw, thumb stroking her cheek causing ear eyes to flutter shut sweetly. "Has any man made you cum?" 

She shook her head, no, completely under his spell, utterly smitten and her submissive side coming out to play.

"Good," he smiled, "I'm the only man that can," she bit her lip, looking up at him from under her lashes, his body now on top of hers, hovering over her dominantly.

"I-I'm not sure if you can," she muttered, not intending to sound playful nor cocky, but more insecure and shy. She didn't want to disappoint, and he could see that as he stared at her with glossy eyes and smiling lips.

"Well, we'll see about that," his face was inches away from hers, mouth ghosting over her lips, teasing her by pulling away before she pushed towards him. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, pretty girl." 

His mouth attached to hers firmly, their lips coming together into a hard but nonetheless passionate kiss, one hand supporting him above her, while the other weaved itself into her hair, tugging and pulling ever so slightly earning little groans in response.

Her heart rate grew furious, thumping in her ears from the close proximity of Roger. He had always been a flirt, though she had the idea that he was like this with anything that had a pulse. She just shrugged it off, she didn't consider herself as anyone special, though the moment he stepped foot into her bedroom, she couldn't ignore that hint of excitement and need in the pit of her stomach, not even beginning to acknowledge the crush that she had built up on him for god knows how long.

Strong hands traveled down her sides, squeezing her hips before stopping in their tracks, smoothing over the apex of her thighs softly, feeling her skin beneath his rough fingertips. Spreading her legs apart at the knee, he took in the sight of her, her bare pussy in front of him completely catching him off guard by how wet she had become.

"Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, "you're dripping." Her hands stroked up and down his already bare back, Clint deciding on discarding it way before he had even gotten outside of her door. "Messy girl."

With a quick peck to her lips and a slight adjustment in his position, his head was between her legs, his already bruised lips trailing up the inside of her thighs, switching sides between every kiss. Her hips bucked up impatiently, whining every now and again for him to get on with it, though she inwardly enjoyed the attention he was paying to her, the time he was taking and how attentively he spent it, she enjoyed that very much.

"You have no idea. How long. I've been waiting to do this." His voice was muffled by her skin as he spoke through kisses. "How long I've been waiting to kiss you, to taste you," he paused all movements, using this time to gaze into her pretty eyes. "To fuck you," she let out an involuntary moan, chest puffing up and down from how heavy her breathing had gotten. It was all because of him, because of Clint.

"God, babe, we've been friends for years and seeing you with other guys, it makes me- it makes me jealous," he nipped at a patch of skin on her left leg, so, so close to her pussy it almost hurt from how frustrated she had gotten. Though it was nothing compared to only moments ago, this was the good kind.

"And knowing that they didn't pleasure my baby girl- I gotta make you feel good, my darling," he stuttered slightly, the look in his eyes getting harsher, irises getting increasingly darker, his words made the thumping of her clit increase in pace, causing her to struggle in his tight yet tolerable grasp.

"Only I am able to make you cum, princess," he smirked, "nobody else. Just me." 

Without even a hint of a warning, his lips were around her peaked clit, throbbing furiously and finally getting the satisfaction she needed. His tongue swiped over her bundle of nerves, sucking harshly whilst collecting her arousal for extra lubricant. Breathy moans and whiny whimpers sounded throughout the room, y/n couldn't help but to let the noises slip, even after trying ever so hard to keep them in. She knew she was a goner the minute his tongue slipped inside of her, thrusting in and out of her so skilfully, for a second she had wondered how many girls he had possibly done this too. Though she quickly shook that from her mind, she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could, afraid she wouldn't ever experience this kind of pleasure again.

"O-oh,Clint!" Her head snapped back, eyes squeezing shut, such obscene noises falling from her lips, she hadn't a clue she had it in her. "Feels so good," she could feel him smirk against her heat, joyous to have his gorgeous girl moaning his name like that.

He knew he was good, but he didn't quite realise how much exactly.

The cockiness soon faded, however, as she tugged at his short hair, her lips stuttering as she tried desperately to get her chosen words out.

"I-I'm going to cum, Clint." her voice came out in gasps, her breathing far from steady as she braced herself from the impact that was about to come. She knew it would be big, after all, she hadn't really ever experienced an orgasm before. "Clint, I'm so close. I'm so, so close. So close,"

"I know, darling, let go for me," he decided against adding a finger inside of her, knowing that if he did, it would be too much for her. She hadn't ever felt this good before, God, Clint felt like a dream. Course, she had been with other men, though the few she had been with never managed to make her feel as good as he did, let alone get her to cum. "I want you to make me proud, babe. I want you to cum on my tongue."

With one last swipe of his tongue and a couple kitten licks towards her clit, her legs had started to shake, her orgasm washing over her like an immense tidal wave she would be lucky to get away from. No words, nor noises (except the little grunts that managed to escape) fell from her lips. Her body stuttered silently, pussy quivering, clit still throbbing though not in need, in satisfaction. Satisfaction from letting go. Letting go after such a long time of building up her release though never managing to chase it down, always letting it slip through her fingers at the last second. Not this time.

Coming down from her high, she began to laugh, her sweet little breathy giggles bouncing off the walls and becoming a new form of music to his ears as his mouth detached from her, smiling up at her cheekily, though the adoration and awe was evident and obvious in his smiling eyes.

"D'that feel good, princess?" He questioned, already knowing her answer, just wanting the satisfaction of hearing how good he had been, letting out what sounded like a purr from him as a response to her grateful answer. He climbed up next to her, being ever so careful where he put his hands, knowing how sensitive she had gotten, her pretty figure still trembling.

"Rest up, my love." His hands cradled her cheeks warmly, nuzzling his nose against hers, though eyes still dark with what she guessed was lust. "We've got a lot to get through."


End file.
